


Little Bird

by Sheeranigans



Category: Ed Sheeren (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeranigans/pseuds/Sheeranigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed visits his girlfriend after a busy week of gigging. The last thing he expects to see was a little bird with a broken leg.</p><p>*Story from the song Little Bird by Ed Sheeran.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theviolonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theviolonist/gifts).



            When he went inside his girlfriend’s house, his surroundings suddenly became warm. The London weather was not too kind today. Nothing was kind this week. He went three days without sleeping to do gigs.

 

            “Alice!” He shouted, hoping his girlfriend would respond.

 

            “I’m here!” She shouted back. He went to were the voice came from, which was apparently in the shack that was outside the house. How odd, he thought, she’s only there when she nurses animals.

 

            She was currently in collage, taking the course that would lead her to being a veterinarian. She was always compassionate and caring towards people and animals, which in one of things he loves about her.

 

            He went to the garden and was met with the cold air again. He headed towards the shack, at the left side of the garden. From the window, he could see that the light was open brightly. He went inside the shack and saw the back figure of his girlfriend.

 

            “Hey, how are you?” he asked, closing the door behind him. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. The sight before him was unnerving. There was a small chicken on a metal tray, on top of the table and it was obvious that its leg was broken.

 

            “Is it okay?” he asked worriedly. He knows what she’s like when things involved animals or people who are wounded.

 

            “It’s a he and his name is Eric.” She corrected him, turning her head towards him. He raised his eyebrows. “Sorry, I’m just worried. I saw him beside the street and he was crying for help, so I took him in. That was two hours ago and there’s no improvement in his condition.” She said apologetically.

 

            “It’s alright love, just relax. He’ll be fine with you nursing him.” He reassures her. He wasn’t lying, he has full confidence she’ll be able to get Eric up and running in no time. He started massaging her shoulders. She needs to relax. She’s been working too hard. Her exams are coming up and she studies when she has the time. She hasn’t slept properly for the past week.

 

            “I hope so…” She replies unsurely. “By the way, are you alright? You haven’t slept in days…” She said worriedly. He smiled. His girl was always worried. He tightened his grip on her waist.

 

            “You worry too much. I’ll be fine, I just need a few hours of sleep.” He said. “Actually, I’d like to sleep now but are you going to be okay on your own?” He asked nervously.

 

            “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Go rest, you deserve it. You’ve been gigging for three days straight.” She said, smiling.

 

            “I mean are you going to be all right being alone while nursing this chicken.” He asked. Wow, that sounded wrong, he thought while chucking quietly.

 

            “Of course I’ll be all right. I’ve done this before. It’s going to be my job anyway so I better get used to it right?” She questioned, eyebrows raised.

 

            “Of course.” He replied, smiling. Unwrapping his arms from her, he turned around and walked towards the door then he suddenly stopped. He turned around and went beside her. He cupped her face with his hands and slowly leaned in. When their lips touched, he tasted strawberries, her favorite fruit. The kiss was short, but was sweet. “See you later.” He said breathlessly. She just stared at him grinning. Taking his hands away from his face, he turned around and headed towards the door.

 

“Oh, and can you make me a cup of tea?” he asked, stopping his steps.

 

Alice laughed. “Of course, now go to sleep.” she said.

 

“Alright, alright.” he replied, smiling. So he left her to nurse the little bird.

 

He left the shack and went inside the house. He went in her bedroom and saw it unfixed, as always. There were head bands on the floor and some other things he couldn’t identify. He avoided the things on the floor like a ninja and he lied down on her bed and closed his eyes. Before he fell asleep, he had a feeling someone will too.

 

                                               OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

            He woke up, feeling heat radiating from someone else’s body. He could feel that his left shoulder was wet. When he opened his eyes, he saw Alice crying on his shoulders while hugging him tightly.

 

            “What’s wrong love?” he asked worriedly. He hugged her tighter, reassuring her that he’ll be there for her.

 

            “He’s gone.” Was all she said.

 

            When those words left her mouth, he regretted leaving that little bird with its broken leg to die.

             

 


End file.
